Esok
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: "Aku sangat mencintaimu,"/"Aku 1000 kali lipat lebih mencintaimu,"/"Kalau begitu aku mencintaimu satu juta kali lipat,"/"Kita saling mencintai hingga sebesar itu."/Tapi dunia tidak berputar dengan cara seperti itu. Challenge fic #14September #perpisahan with Kaito Akahime.


Dokter pernah berkata kalau umurku tidak akan lebih dari 1 malam. Kelahiran _premature_ menyebabkan beberapa organku belum berkembang dengan sempurna, meninggalkanku begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Lalu setelah aku mampu melewati satu malam, dokter kembali berkata kalau usiaku tidak akan bertahan lebih dari beberapa hari. Nyatanya, aku terus hidup untuk satu minggu ke depannya, beranjak menjadi bulan, bahkan tahun. Berkali-kali para ahli itu berkata kalau aku akan mati dan tidak mampu bertahan, namun Tuhan tidak pernah bosan membantuku untuk membantahnya.

Selamat pagi dunia, salam hangat dari seorang gadis yang telah berulang kali kabur dari kematian. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Esok** **The Sirius of Black Daria**

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

* * *

Meski berhasil selamat dari maut tak berujung, tubuhku tidak pernah bisa menjadi senormal anak 14 tahun lainnya. Katup jantung serta liverku yang bermasalah membuatku menjadi anak terlemah di lingkunganku. Aku tidak bisa berlari, tidak bisa melompat –karena jika aku melakukannya, aku akan segera kehabisan nafas yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Pneumonia," ucapku entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Aku sedang terkena pneumonia."

"Apa itu berbahaya?" tanya seseorang di bangku belakang.

"Tidak, jika segera diobati. Tubuhku memang selalu lemah, jadi mudah terjangkit hal semacam ini," aku berkedip cepat saat memperhatikan wajah penasaran dari teman kelas baruku, "Jadi, maaf kalau aku akan selalu memakai masker, dan aku tidak akan bisa berbagi makanan."

Hening terdengar beberapa saat sebelum sensei memintaku untuk memberikan salam terakhir di perkenalanku itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu aku pelajari untuk beradaptasi, jadi mohon bantuannya semua."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, tepuk tangan terdengar riuh memenuhi ruangan kelas. Suasana yang selalu sama setiap kali orang tuaku terpaksa membawaku pindah karena ayah yang mendapat promosi kenaikan pangkat. Aku tidak mengeluh, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, beradaptasi untuk kemudian pergi lagi sesekali membawa nyeri tersendiri ke dalam dadaku.

.

.

.

 **Saat aku berpikir mengenai hari esok, aku memikirkan hari-hari penuh kegembiraan dimana aku bisa berlari, melompat, dan merasa senang seutuhnya –sebagai seorang manusia**

.

.

.

"Koumi-chan, apa kau membawa bekal?" tanya seorang gadis yang langsung menghampiri bangkuku setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ah, maaf?" aku balik bertanya dan tampaknya gadis dengan surai kecoklatan sebahu itu langsung mengerti.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kusambut ragu, "Megumi, Kurohara Megumi. Salam kenal ya!"

"Salam kenal," aku membungkuk kembali, "Ibuku membuatkanku bekal. Ada banyak jenis makanan yang tidak bisa aku makan, jadi..."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tubuhmu selemah itu?" menggelengkan kepalanya, Megumi lalu kembali berkata, "Mau makan bersama?"

Perlu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum aku mengangguk, "Tentu."

Beberapa anak pada akhirnya bergabung dengan acara makan siangku dan Megumi. Ada si ketua kelas Ueda Nohara juga si _tomboy_ Oomi Sakki. Kami membicarakan beberapa hal seputar sekolah, guru, tugas sebelum kedatanganku, mereka juga membicarakan mengenai 7 cerita seram di sekolah, dan yang terakhir cerita tentang seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasannya yang sangat tampan.

"Kise Ryouta!" pekik Nohara kemudian, gadis yang menguntun rambutnya itu tersipu.

"Kise… Ryouta?" aku mengulang namanya, "Apa ia seterkenal itu?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakki menimpali, "Dia itu model ternama, pandai bermain basket, baik hati, dan yang terpenting ia juga lumayan pintar!"

"Yah, tidak sepintar Akashi-kun atau Midorima-kun sih. Tapi lumayan!" Nohara membela pujaan hatinya.

"Kau harus melihat tubuhnya! Ototnya terbentuk dengan sempurna! Ah… idaman sekali," Megumi tersenyum kegirangan.

"Ah, apa kau pernah dengar? Hanabi dari kelas 2-1? Dia pernah mencederai kakinya sehingga tidak bisa berdiri, dan Ryouta-kun yang kebetulan ada di sana membopongnya hingga ke ruang perawatan. Seperti pasangan yang baru menikah, kau mengerti, Koumi-chan?" Nohara menatapku dengan semangat di balik kacamatanya.

Aku tertawa saja terlebih Sakki yang begitu kelaki-lakian berkata, "Aku juga jadi ingin menciderai kakiku."

"Ada ya orang seperti Kise Ryouta itu?" tanyaku main-main sembari masih tertawa, "Aku harap aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Megumi, Nohara, dan Sakki memekik bersamaan.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul.

Karena pada akhirnya aku hanya seorang gadis lemah yang bisa mati kapan saja. Apa jadinya kalau aku harus memendam cinta pada sosok sesempurna itu? Sosok yang tidak akan pernah membalas cinta dari seorang upik abu. Wah… aku bisa mati penasaran.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga hampir seluruhnya aku habiskan di ruangan kesehatan. Karena terlalu bersemangat akhirnya sesak nafasku kambuh –padahal yang disebut dengan bersemangat itu hanya membantu mengambilkan bola yang terbang ke luar lapangan.

"Aku pikir dokter bilang pneumonia-ku hampir sembuh," rutukku sembari duduk di kasur, tanganku dengan jahil melempar masker yang selalu aku gunakan ke atas bantal. Memakai masker saat sesak itu bukan ide yang bagus, Hibari-sensei juga memintaku untuk melepaskannya sejenak.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Apa Hibari-sensei ada?" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ah, Hibari-sensei baru saja keluar," jawabku ketika sadar di ruangan ini hanya ada aku seorang, "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

"Ah! Nenek tua itu tidak ada! Yeay!" pekikan gembira keluar, lalu aku segera mendengar suara pintu yang digeser cepat, meninggalkan bunyi ngilu untuk orang yang terlalu sensitif.

Penasaran, aku turun dari kasurku dan membuka sedikit tirainya. Di sana, berdiri dengan tegap seorang pemuda yang tidak terlihat seperti anak SMP karena tingginya. Ia berambut pirang, dengan manik kuning keemasan yang senada. Otot yang terbentuk dengan baik bersembunyi di bawah kemeja putih yang digunakannya.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggumu-ssu?" ia bertanya ke arahku sembari memberikan senyuman mentarinya, "Maaf ya."

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang kemudian mengucapkan sebuah nama pelan, "Kise… Ryouta."

"Hai-ssu! Itu aku!" senyumnya bertambah lebar, dan ia membawa kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk mendekat, "Kau kelas 1 ya? Woa! Ternyata aku sangat terkenal."

Aku mengerutkan dahi lalu menggeleng keras, "Meskipun terlihat kecil seperti ini, aku sudah kelas 2."

"Benarkah-ssu? Aku juga!" ucapnya, "Tapi, wajahmu sangat asing untukku. Kenapa ya?"

Aku menelan ludah saat melihat sosoknya yang berjarak kurang dari 1 meter membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya terlalu dekat dan ia terlihat begitu besar.

"Ka–Kau mungkin lebih tinggi dari ayah," ucapku kemudian terbata.

"Eh? Apa iya?" orang yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu sedikit bingung lalu menggaruk dagunya, "Kau siapa? Apa murid pindahan?"

Aku hanya mampu memberikan anggukan kecil, "Nagae Koumi, 2-3."

"Aku Kise Ryouta, 2-4, salam kenal," ia mengulurkan tangannya yang pada akhirnya tetap aku sambut meski penuh keraguan, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau membolos dengan tidur di sini. Jangan bilang Hibari-sensei ya?"

Aku mengangguk, karena rasanya aku akan membuat masalah besar jika menolak permintaan siswa yang sudah lebih lama ada di sini, "Terserah kau saja."

"Ah, tapi kalau aku tidur di sini, Hibari-sensei pasti akan mengecek karena jadi ada dua kasur yang digunakan," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Hei, kau, ah, maaf, Nagae-san, apa kau menggunakan kasurmu untuk tidur?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Sesakku akan semakin menjadi jika aku berbaring."

"Ah, kalau begitu," ia masuk ke dalam tiraiku dan menutupnya, "Aku mengizinkan diriku sendiri untuk tidur di sini. Terima kasih-ssu."

"Maaf, apa?" tanyaku yang masih bingung.

"Jangan khawatir, kasurnya cukup besar," ia menunjuk kasurnya dan memang ucapannya itu benar, "Aku hanya akan mengambil sisi yang itu, kau boleh mengambil yang ini."

"Ini kasurku sejak awal, kenapa jadi kau yang memutuskan?" aku berusaha menahan nada sinis untuk tidak keluar.

"Ah, ayolah-ssu! Jangan terlalu seperti itu," ia mengacak rambutku sesukanya, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa rambutmu berwarna putih?"

"Kenapa rambutmu berwana pirang?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ya, apapun itu, kita bisa bercerita lain kali, sekarang selamat tidur, Nagae-san," Kise melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan mulai menaiki kasur, "Aku simpan maskermu di meja ya."

"Jangan menyentuhnya," ucapku ketus.

"Ingat, jangan bilang Hibari-sensei," suara mengantuk terdengar kentara.

"Apa ia seperti ini di hadapan semua orang? Sepertinya tidak," aku masih saja bergelut dengan keketusanku.

"Hm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Nagae-san?" suara Kise terdengar putus-putus di setiap kalimatnya, pertanda bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

"Bukan apa-apa," aku mengkoreksi omonganku.

Pada akhirnya aku mengalah dengan duduk di sisi lain kasur, memainkan jemariku, berusaha untuk meredam semua gemuruh yang ada di rongga dada. Aku mengurut dadaku pelan. Bahkan hanya berbalas beberapa kalimat serta dapat berada sedekat ini dengan sang model ternama Kise Ryouta sudah membuatku kehabisan nafas, meninggalkan sesak yang khas. Sesak yang ibu bilang rasanya seperti baru berlari mengelilingi stadion. Tapi ibu, aku… tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berlari.

.

.

.

Ayah berkata kalau salah satu alasannya membawaku pindah kemari adalah karena ada rumah sakit besar yang baik untukku, dan sampai saat ini aku sudah pergi keluar-masuk bahkan sampai menginap hingga 5 kali. Hari ini aku melakukan check-up karena kondisiku yang terus menurun.

"Nagae-san!" suara seseorang menyambutku sore itu.

Aku melirik untuk menemukan Kise tengah melambai dengan antusias di seberang jalan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya lagi.

Aku menurut saja dan menunggu sosok itu untuk mendekat, "Kise-kun, ada apa?"

"Aku baru pulang dari latihan basket dan kebetulan saja aku melihatmu tadi."

"Aku tidak bertanya sampai sana," ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku mengundang erangan sedih dari pemuda itu.

"Hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah ya?" ia bertanya sejurus kemudian.

"Ada medical check-up, dan itu memakan waktu," aku mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ayahku bekerja, ibu harus menjaga adik-adikku," aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, "Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya, jadi aku sudah terbiasa."

"Meskipun begitu, hari ini sangat dingin. Justru karena kau sendiri, kau harus lebih berhati-hati," tangannya bergerak, terulur begitu saja untuk merapikan syalku.

Masih dengan segala kebingungan yang ada, aku hanya mengangguk, "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti."

"Kau mau langsung pulang? Rumahmu di sebelah mana?" ia bertanya.

"Di dekat hotel Akari," jawabku pendek lalu mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, kebetulan apartemenku juga ke arah sana," ucapnya masih dengan antusiasme yang sama, ia kini berjalan mengikuti tempo berjalanku, "Pulang bersama?"

"Aku tidak ingat kita pernah sedekat itu," ucapku kemudian.

"Jahat!" rengek pemuda itu sembari memasang wajah sedih –wajah yang membuatku jadi tidak tega menolak apapun yang dimintanya, "Meskipun kita sudah pernah 'tidur' bersama?"

Aku melirik ke sekeliling, berharap tidak ada orang yang mendengar ucapan yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab milik pemuda itu, "Hei, orang-orang bisa salah paham!"

"Tapi kita memang pernah tidur bersama!" seolah berusaha mempermainkan, Kise menaikkan suaranya.

Aku berhenti berjalan untuk mendorong dadanya keras, "Apa maumu?"

"Hehe pulang bersama?" ia terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau macam-macam, maksudku bahkan jika kau hanya berkata macam-macam, aku akan berteriak kencang," jawabku pada akhirnya yang disambut dengan pekikan senang pemuda itu, "Aku tidak bercanda! Aku akan berteriak bahwa kau adalah penguntit atau orang mesum atau–"

"Baik, baik, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka," ucapnya meyakinkan.

Kami kemudian berjalan kembali, beriringan. Sesekali aku dapat merasa bahwa ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arahku.

"Nanti kau hilang, kau kan kecil-ssu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu nanti," ucapnya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"Dan Megumi bilang kau sulit untuk 'didekati'!" ucapku ketus pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Megumi siapa?" ia berjalan cepat mengejar langkahku yang entah sejak kapan menjadi panjang, "Hei, jangan buru-buru. Kau bisa kelelahan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu?" ucapku masih sinis, yang berhenti beberapa menit kemudian dikarenakan sesak yang menyerang.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan?" Kise menemaniku yang setengah terduduk di besi penghalang jalan, "Kau tidak boleh terlalu 'bersemangat'."

Aku menutup mataku dan menurunkan maskerku hingga ke dagu. Lalu setelahnya aku mampu merasakan tangan hangat seseorang mengelus ubunku dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Tuhan, kalau begini, bagaimana caranya agar aku tak jatuh hati?

.

.

.

"Koumi-chan," Sakki menghampiriku saat pelajaran dialihkan menjadi kegiatan belajar mandiri dikarenakan guru yang tidak bisa hadir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengangguk semangat aku balik bertanya, "Un, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, suhu udara sudah jatuh," sedikit menggembungkan pipinya Sakki melanjutkan, "Aku takut sesak nafasmu kambuh lagi."

"Ah! Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi aku memakai beberapa lapis baju hari ini," aku membentangkan tanganku.

"Benarkah?" gadis yang sedikit _tomboy_ itu meremas pipiku, "Sudah kuduga kau itu terlalu kurus. Makanlah yang banyak!"

"Tapi aku sudah makan banyak!" protesku lemah, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakki, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya? Langsung dikumpulkan lho!"

Sakki menggeleng tidak peduli, "Aku ingin menyontek punyamu saja. Kau sudah 'kan?"

"Un, sudah," aku menyerahkan buku-ku lalu berdiri dan menyentil dahinya, "Lain kali tidak ada."

Memberikan penghormatan ala tentara, Sakki lalu kembali ke bangkunya dengan bibir yang merekahkan tawa, "Siap! Terima kasih ya!"

Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit sebelum pelajaran berakhir, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju _vending machine_ yang terletak di dekat kantin. Sakki benar, hari sudah terlampau dingin, dan aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat.

Tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud bahwa hangat itu berarti seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasannya. Aku baru saja membalikkan tubuhku dan berusaha untuk pergi tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun ketika sebuah suara menyapa dengan begitu hangat.

"Ah, Nagae-san. Kau mau beli minuman hangat juga? Mau beli apa?"

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk naik lalu berbalik menghadapnya, "Kise-kun? Aku tidak melihatmu di sana."

"Kau tahu? Kau payah dalam berbohong. Jadi mau minum apa-ssu?" tanyanya lagi, ia kembali merogoh uang receh dari sakunya.

Aku menyerah, "Susu kedelai hangat."

"Dimengerti-ssu! Susu kedelai hangat datang," Ia memegang kedua kaleng yang sudah dibelinya erat sebelum memberikan kaleng-kaleng itu kepadaku, "Jika aku melakukan ini, apa kau akan merasa sedikit lebih hangat?"

Ia menangkupkan telapak tangannya yang hangat ke kedua tangaku yang tengah memegang kaleng. Membuat jantungku berdegub sangat kencang hingga rasanya sakit.

"Kau membuat dadaku sakit," ucapku mulai terengah.

"Eh? Eh?! Apa yang aku lakukan?" Kise bertanya panik, "Duduk, duduklah dulu."

Aku dapat merasakan Kise menarikku untuk segera duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sedikit sesak," ucapku sembari menutup mata, mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk mengatur kembali pernafasanku.

Kenapa Kise selalu membuatku seperti ini?

"Maaf. Aku harus melakukan apa?" Kise melepaskan kaleng yang tengah aku pegang dan menyimpannya di bangku sebelah, ia juga menurunkan masker yang kugunakan agar aku bisa bernafas lebih leluasa. Ia kemudian berjongkok di depanku lalu meremas-remas tanganku lembut.

"Nagae-san," Kise menyebut namaku lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya aku mampu menahan segala perih yang menyerang rongga dada.

"Maaf," ucapku pada akhirnya, merasa bersalah saat menatap wajah Kise yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Kau kenapa-ssu?" tanyanya.

"Jantungku berdegub terlalu kencang," ucapku, berusaha menjelaskan sependek mungkin, "Mungkin aku terlalu senang."

Siapa yang tidak senang menerima perlakuan seperti itu?

"Kau ini ya," Kise tersenyum lembut lalu menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah kami dengan tiba-tiba. Bibir kise terasa lembut, selembut gula kapas yang pernah aku makan di festival musim panas.

Aku kehilangan kata, pikiranku seolah menjadi putih seluruhnya, "Apa yang?"

"Aku menyukaimu-ssu," jawab Kise disertai semburat merah di kedua pipi kecoklatannya. Membuat kedua warna itu menular cepat ke milikku, "Aku selalu menyukaimu."

"Ah, Nagae-san? Nagae-san?!" Kise nampak panik saat tubuhku ambruk ke arahnya, "Nagae-san!"

Semuanya berubah hitam, semua rasa sakit hilang, aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini," rutukku pelan dan lemah ketika kesadaranku kembali.

Sakki dan Nohara yang berdiri di pinggir kasur terlihat cemas, "Ah, Koumi-chan sadar! Sensei!"

Setelah memeriksaku dan berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja asal beristirahat hingga jam pulang sekolah, Sensei kembali ke tempat duduknya dan terlihat seperti menuliskan beberapa hal.

"Jadi ada apa?" Sakki menggenggam tanganku erat, "Kami kaget saat mendengar kalau kau jatuh pingsan."

"Sesak nafas," jawabku pendek.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan! Udaranya dingin! Kau seharusnya–" isak tangis Sakki mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Sakki, jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja," ucapku.

Nohara mengangguk, "Kalau kau berisik, Hibari-sensei akan mengusirmu."

"Habisnya hiks aku khawatir," Sakki melanjutkan acara menangisnya, dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian dia ditendang keluar oleh Hibari-sensei.

"Aku akan memberitahu Ryouta-kun kalau kau sudah sadar. Ia sangat khawatir," ucap Nohara sebelum keluar dari ruangan, "Aku rasa kita perlu banyak bercerita setelah ini. Semangat!"

"Aku bersumpah tadi Hara-chan mengedipkan matanya," ucapku putus asa, aku sampai memanggil Nohara dengan panggilan sayang anak sekelas untuknya.

Aku menutup kembali mataku, mengulang kembali kejadian yang terjadi sebelum aku hilang kesadaran.

"Ah, Nagae-san?" suara takut-takut Kise terdengar di ujung ruangan, "Apa bertemu denganku akan membuatmu pingsan lagi? Ah, atau, atau kau lebih baik tidak bertemu dahulu denganku? Ah, lebih baik begitu. Lebih baik aku–"

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku terkekeh kecil.

Kise mendekat lalu dengan kaku duduk di ujung kasurku, masing-masing dari kami terdiam dan membiarkan keheningan menyapa. Lama, cukup lama, hingga bel yang menandakan bahwa satu jam pelajaran telah berakhir berdentang ke penjuru sekolah.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau sukai dariku?" tanyaku pada akhirnya, terlebih aku sadar Hibari-sensei tengah pergi dari ruangan kesehatan.

Kise terdiam, ia menunduk dan terlihat tengah berpikir mengenai sesuatu, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu?" aku membalas cepat.

"Hanya saja, setelah pertemuan pertama kita, aku selalu penasaran terhadapmu. Aku menanyakan perihalmu kepada semua orang yang aku tahu. Lalu," Kise terdiam, ucapannya terpotong begitu saja.

"Lalu?"

Membuang wajahnya ke sisi lain ruangan, Kise tersipu malu, "Lalu, yang aku tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu."

"Kau menyukaiku begitu saja?" ucapku hampir tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga," suara Kise perlahan melemah, "Menyukaiku?"

Anehnya…

"Tapi, aku selalu merasa kalau gadis lemah sepertiku tidak pantas untuk orang sepertimu."

Tanpa kusadari, aku pun sudah jatuh cinta padanya –bahkan sebelum kami bertemu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" protes Kise, kali ini ia berani menatap manikku lekat.

Aku jatuh cinta hanya dari untaian kalimat tentangnya yang aku dengar.

Merasa kalau aku tidak akan melanjutkan percakapan kami lebih jauh akhirnya ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan akhir yang ingin aku dengar juga, "Jadi, kita berdua… pacaran 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Lalu setelahnya berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi wajahku yang kini memerah padam, "Un."

.

.

.

 **Kini saat aku berpikir mengenai hari esok, aku tahu…**

 **Ada Kise di sana**

.

.

.

Untuk satu tahun berikutnya, ayahku tidak pernah mengajak kami sekeluarga untuk pindah lagi. Kondisi keuangan kami membaik, meskipun biaya pengobatanku selalu saja mengambil setidaknya satu pertiga dari gaji ayah.

"Ayahku bilang ia menemukan tempat terapi yang bagus untuk jantungku!" aku bersenandung di apartemen Kise saat kami tengah mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Wah, berita yang baik untuk mengawali tahun!" Kise menyambut antusias.

"Kami akan berangkat ke tempat itu tanggal 22 bulan ini," ucapku lagi, "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tanggal 22 ya?" Kise nampak memainkan hapenya sebelum memperlihatkan raut wajah menyesal, "Aku ada pemotretan."

"Kau masih melakukannya? 2 bulan lagi kita ada seleksi masuk SMA lho!" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ini yang terakhir sebelum kita masuk SMA," ia mendekat dan mengecup kepalaku lembut, "Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut menemani terapi pertamamu. Ah, aku bisa ikut terapi keduamu, apakah di bulan yang sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ayah tidak banyak membicarakannya," jawabku sembari tersenyum senang.

Setelah satu tahun menjalin kasih, kini tubuhku bisa lebih menerima eksistensi Kise. Aku tidak perlu selalu jatuh pingsan seperti di bulan pertama kami berpacaran.

"Aku akan berusaha sembuh, ya meski tidak mungkin normal sepertimu atau seperti orang lain," senyumku mengembang disambut dengan senyuman pemuda yang sangat aku kasihi itu.

"Koucchi manis saat tersenyum! Aku suka!" dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja, "Tersenyum sekali lagi untukku, ayo tersenyum."

"Jangan memfotoku!" berusaha berkilah aku mendorongnya menjauh.

Kise memberikan tatapan _puppy-eyes_ -nya yang tidak bisa aku tolak, "Ayolah, kalau nanti aku rindu? Aku harus apa?"

"Argh! Oke, tapi hanya sekali!" tegasku yang kemudian disambut anggukan senang.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, terapiku memakan waktu –atau begitu yang ingin aku teguhkan terhadap diriku sendiri. Meski kini aku jadi merasa melupakan banyak hal, tapi ada satu berita gembira yang ingin segera aku bagikan untuk pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasannya itu. Sebuah berita gembira yang tidak bisa menunggu barang 2 jam lagi.

"Kise! Kise! Kise! Bangun! Bangun! Cepat bangun!" aku memencet bel sembari menggedor pintu apartemen Kise pagi itu, menimbulkan kebisingan untuk tetangga sebelah, "Kise! Kise!"

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan wajahnya yang lusuh. Kantung mata terlihat begitu jelas, kelopak matanya pun tampak membengkak merah –seolah-olah ia baru saja selesai dari sebuah tangisan panjang.

"Kau orang pertama yang ingin aku temui setelah aku kembali dari Fukuoka!" aku melompat-lompat kegirangan, tapi saat sadar senyuman tidak terpahat di wajahnya aku langsung berhenti lalu memegang lengannya erat, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Koucchi?" ia bertanya dengan nada lemah, "Kau Koucchi bukan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat, "Iya! Ini aku!"

Ia menilik wajahku lama, menilik tubuhku, pakaian apa yang aku pakai, bahkan sepatu yang kugunakan.

"Kau memakainya," ia berkata masih dengan nada pelan, "Sepatu pemberianku."

"Tentu saja bukan? Aku sangat menyukainya!" aku memeluk tubuh Kise erat, "Dan kau tahu apa? Terapi yang ayahku katakan itu berhasil! Kau harus tahu! Kau harus tahu! Tadi aku berlari ke sini! Aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang tahu kalau sekarang aku sudah sehat!"

Kise terus menerus menatapku tanpa memberikan komentar apapun.

"Kise, apa kau baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk?" tanyaku mulai khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda yang memerangkap matahari dalam senyumannya itu menarik nafas begitu dalam dan menyakitkan untuk dilihat, "Koucchi, maafkan aku."

Ia balas menarik tubuhku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan terasa sedikit keras.

"Maaf kenapa?" aku mendongkak, "Kise?"

"Masuklah, kau pasti kedinginan," ia berkata lembut sembari mengusap rambutku halus, sesekali air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Aku menggunakan jemariku untuk menghapus air matanya, "Iya, aku sangat kedinginan! Rasanya seperti dikelilingi oleh air es brr! Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Seluruh tubuhmu basah, kau sangat dingin," jawabnya, dan setelah itu aku berhenti bertanya, "Cepat masuk dan ganti pakaian, nanti kau sakit."

"Ah, benar," ucapku sembari mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk ke apartemen Kise, "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu! Sangat banyak sampai aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana!"

"Koucchi, tenang saja. Pergunakan waktumu dengan santai. Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya, satu persatu kepadaku," Kise mengacak rambutku saat kami berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menutup pintu dari segala gangguan yang mungkin datang mengusik.

.

.

.

"Kise, sudah jam 8, kau harus segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah," aku memperingatkan.

Ia menggeleng halus, "Aku rindu padamu, sepertinya aku bolos saja."

"Rindu? Aku kan tidak pergi begitu lama," jawabku memprotes, aku melirik kalender yang terpajang di dekat telepon rumah, "Tuh 'kan hanya satu minggu."

"Aku merindukanmu 24 jam dikali tujuh hari, apa itu kurang cukup?" suara Kise terdengar serak –seolah-olah ia sudah kehilangan seluruh suaranya.

"Kise, sebenarnya ada apa?" aku mendekat dan menyentuh lengannya.

Kise lagi-lagi menitikkan air mata dalam diam, ia melakukannya beberapa kali saat aku asik bercerita tentang banyak yang aku temui di Fukuoka. Membuatku semakin bingung tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" ia bertanya hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau bahkan harus meminta izin?" aku berinisiatif memeluk tubuhnya –menyedot segala kehangatan yang Kise miliki, dan kami menghabiskan waktu dengan terus seperti itu.

Hingga aku tidak ingat lagi berapa waktu yang telah terlewati.

Hingga aku lupa bertanya, alasan mengapa hati pemuda yang sangat kucintai itu harus bersedih penuh pilu.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan Kise akhir-akhir ini. Ia sangat jarang keluar dari apartemennya, bahkan untuk sekedar pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin kata yang tepat adalah, ia berhenti bersekolah.

"Kise, kau perlu berangkat ke sekolah," ucapku berulang-ulang seperti _tape-recorder_ yang rusak, "Aku perlu berangkat ke sekolah, sebentar lagi kita akan mengikuti seleksi masuk SMA."

Asik dengan kegiatannya mencuci piring, ia hanya berdeham malas.

"Sudah dua minggu kita diam di sini dan tidak pergi kemana-mana, orang tuaku juga akan khawatir jika aku tidak masuk sekolah sampai selama ini," aku memainkan ujung belakang baju Kise yang tampak terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya sekarang, "Kau menjadi kurus. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku sudah menelepon orang tuamu, dan memberi kabar," ucap Kise, terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Lagipula… Koucchi, aku sedang mencuci piring."

Aku mengistirahatkan dahiku ke punggung tegapnya, "Padahal setelah aku sembuh, aku ingin sekali pergi ke banyak tempat denganmu."

"Koucchi," desah surai kuning keemasan itu dalam dan pelan.

Suara bel membuyarkan pikiranku dan Kise. Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan mengintip siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu ke apartemen kekasihku itu.

"Kise, ada pengirim paket," teriakku kencang.

"Biar aku yang ambil," Kise terdengar terburu-buru membersihkan tangannya dan mendekat ke pintu.

Setelah menandatangani beberapa hal akhirnya dus besar itu berpindah tangan.

"Itu paket apa?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Bahan makanan," Kise tersenyum lalu memberikan isyarat agar aku kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri? Aku rindu berbelanja denganmu," aku mengeluarkan rengekan terbaikku.

"Ini lebih mudah," elaknya kentara.

"Lalu kenapa aku merasa kalau sekarang kau mendadak menjadi _hikikomori_?" tanyaku cepat langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Koucchi, aku–tidak–menjadi– _hikikomori_ ," ucap Kise dipenuhi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Aku mengulum bibirku sejenak, "Kau tidak perlu mengejanya seperti itu, aku mengerti."

"Ah, Kise-niichan!"

Aku melirik ke sumber suara. Ada Kimihiko-kun di sana. Seorang anak laki-laki energik yang baru saja masuk ke taman kanak-kanak. Tetangga sebelah Kise yang seringkali mampir untuk bermain.

"Hei, Kimihiko," sapa Kise seperti biasanya, "Baru pulang sekolah?"

Yamada-san, ibunda Kimihiko mengekor di belakang anaknya dengan beberapa tentengan plastik belanja, "Ah, lama tidak berjumpa, Kise-kun."

"Koumi-neechan, lama tidak bertemu!" Kimihiko kembali berteriak riang saat ia sadar aku berdiri di belakang Kise.

"Halo Kimihiko-kun!" sapaku sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Kimihiko!" terdengar bentakan pelan keluar dari Yamada-san, "Kise-kun, maafkan Kimihiko ya."

Suasana menjadi sedikit aneh karenanya, karena kini Kimihiko-kun tampak seperti akan menangis.

"Ah sesekali datanglah ke apartemen kami, bermain dengan Kimihiko, dan kita bisa makan malam bersama. Bukan 'kah lebih asik jika makan bersama banyak orang?" ucap Yamada-san sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya," Kise membalasnya dengan sebuah bungkukan hormat.

Masih mencoba untuk terlihat kuat seperti pria sejati, Kimihiko menggigit bibirnya sesekali, "Kise-niichan, Koumi-neechan, nanti main bersama lagi ya!"

"Kimihiko!" bentak Yamada-san lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kini tangis Kimihiko-kun pecah, dan jujur saja aku dan Kise jadi merasa serba salah.

"Yamada-san kenapa ya?" tanyaku, setelah mereka sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Seolah tengah melamun Kise menjawab terbata, "U–Un, kenapa ya?"

.

.

.

Kise tengah tidur siang hari itu dan aku bergelut manja di pelukannya hingga suara bel terdengar mengisi setiap ruang yang ada. Aku melepaskan diriku dengan perlahan agar Kise tidak ikut terbangun, ia seringkali kesulitan tidur di malam hari.

"Kimihiko-kun?" tanyaku sembari membuka pintu.

"Mama menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini untuk Kise-niichan," ia mengangkat sebuah wadah makanan.

"Wah terima kasih," ucapku riang, akhir-akhir ini pula pola makan Kise tidak terjaga. Ia memasukan semua makanan tidak sehat ke tubuhnya. Kalau begini terus lama-lama ia bisa sakit.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," pekikku saat aku sadar aku menjatuhkan wadah makanannya, "Yah, makanannya ada yang terbuang."

"Neechan, kau masih lemah. Seharusnya tadi aku saja yang membawakannya ke dalam," Kimihiko membantuku untuk membereskan kekacauanku.

"Maaf ya, aku pikir aku sudah memegang wadahnya dengan benar," aku berulang kali meminta maaf, apalagi kini Kimihiko jadi harus membantuku membersihkan lantai yang kotor. Aku sudah berkata kalau aku yang akan membersihkan semuanya, namun Kimihiko bersikukuh. Keras kepala, mirip dengan kekasihku yang tengah lelap dengan tidurnya.

"Biar aku saja! Neechan pasti masih lemah karena kecelakaan itu 'kan? Serahkan semuanya pada Kimihiko!" bocah itu menepuk dadanya, meyakinkan aku untuk mempercayakan segalanya.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya, "Haha memangnya kecelakaan apa?"

Iris hitam gelap milik Kimihiko membesar dan mengecil dengan cepat, "Lho, Mama bilang…"

.

.

.

Matahari telah bersembunyi di peraduannya, sedang seorang Kise Ryouta malah membuat dirinya sendiri basah dibanjiri keringat karena sudah berlari ke sana kemari sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sesekali nama 'Koumi' atau 'Koucchi' akan terdengar beserta segala ketidak berdayaan yang ada.

"Koucchi, kau di mana?" teriaknya, tidak jarang ia akan disambut oleh suara gonggongan anjing yang merasa terganggu –tapi memang pada kenyataannya Kise mengganggu semua orang.

"Koucchi! Kau di sini!" ucap Kise, meraih aku –seseorang yang terpaut beberapa belas senti darinya, dan mengunciku dalam sebuah pelukan erat sembari terus mencoba untuk menenangkan nafasnya, "Kau menakuti aku! Aku pikir kau menghilang ke mana!"

Dada yang masih bergemuruh bersentuhan dengan dahiku. Aroma keringat khas anak laki-laki menguar, memasuki indera penciumanku –aroma yang ingin aku hirup selamanya.

Tapi, kata ' _selamanya_ ' tidak pernah ada di kamus kami berdua.

"Ke–Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kise bertanya ketika ia sudah sedikit lebih tenang, "Kau harus tahu betapa jantungku hampir mau berhenti saat sadar kau tidak ada di sampingku."

"Aku tidak bisa ikut tidur," jawabku pendek.

"Kau bisa membangunkan aku bukan?" nada khawatir lagi-lagi terdengar memecah keheningan, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Merasa dadanya didorong, Kise menundukkan pandangannya, "Berjanjilah, Koucchi."

Menggeleng ragu, aku yakin kini raut wajahku berubah sendu, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

"Kenapa?" sedikit menggunakan tenaga Kise menegapkan tubuhku, "Kau bertanya kenapa?"

"Apa ini caramu mencintaiku?" aku memotong cepat, air mata tak terasa turun berjatuhan, satu dan selalu disusul oleh yang lainnya, "Aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh."

"Kau perlu tidur," Kise berusaha mengalihkan percakapan, "Mari kita pulang."

"Kise," aku menundukkan wajahku lalu mendorong tubuhnya lebih keras, "Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Kau tahu itu. Semua orang tahu itu. Bahkan ayah dan ibuku tahu."

Hening menemani kami sejenak.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada orang tuaku saat aku terus-terusan menginap di apartemenmu?" aku mundur satu langkah menjauh, "Kau tidak menelepon mereka bukan? Karena kau tahu mereka tidak akan pernah mengkhawatirkan aku yang tidak pulang."

"Koucchi," Kise menangkup wajahku di dalam telapak tangannya.

"Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa? Apa yang mereka katakan mengenai 'aku'?" tanyaku sembari menatap wajahnya.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kepada batu besar yang menjadi pusat perhatianku sebelum ia datang. Batu yang dipahat sedemikian rupa. Satu batu dari sekian banyak lainnya yang serupa, bedanya hanya terletak pada pahatan yang tertulis di atas batu.

Di sini beristirahat seorang anak, kakak, cucu, serta teman yang begitu dikasihi.

Nagae Koumi

"Apa yang mereka katakan tentang caraku mati?" desakku lagi.

"Mobil keluargamu kecelakaan, menabrak besi pembatas dan jatuh ke danau," air mata merembes, membuat pemiliknya kesulitan untuk meneruskan kata-kata, "Hanya kau yang tidak selamat, kau terjebak di dalam mobil dan kehabisan nafas."

"Aku apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Orangtua-mu berhasil memecah jendela mobil, menarik kedua adikmu dan berenang keluar," Kise terisak, "Tapi mereka hanya tidak mampu menyelamatkanmu."

"Apa itu yang mereka katakan?" aku bertanya kembali memastikan.

"Tolong jangan buat aku mengatakannya berulang kali," aku mampu melihat Kise menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga kemerahan, ia tengah menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap lebih dari ini, "Seharusnya aku ikut bersamamu. Harusnya aku bisa melindungimu. Seharusnya aku–"

" _Kise akan menyalahkan dirinya…"_

Lalu semua hal yang terjadi di malam itu berputar kembali, layaknya sebuah film yang diputar di bioskop. Aku ada di sana, duduk di bangku belakang mobil dengan kedua adikku yang masih kecil. Entah mengapa hari itu kami bertiga merasakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, kedua adikku terlelap tidak lama setelah kami meninggalkan hotel –aku ingat waktu itu ibu memberikan masing-masing dari kami susu untuk diminum. Kedua adikku sangat menyukai susu hingga waktu itu aku membagi menjadi tiga susu yang ada di gelasku. Aku sangat menyayangi adikku hingga aku berpikir aku ingin memberikan segalanya. Tapi mungkin keputusanku salah.

Aku tertidur bersama adikku hingga akhirnya suara benda pecah membangunkanku, namun tidak bangun seutuhnya. Aku melirik bingung saat aku tidak menemukan kedua adikku di sampingku lagi. Kami ada di sisi jembatan di sebuah tempat yang aku tidak tahu ada di mana. Mesin mobil bergemuruh dengan sangat keras membuat kepalaku terasa pusing.

"Ibu," panggilku lemah, berusaha untuk membuka pintu mobil, "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan kami," aku melihat ibu terisak sembari menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, lalu samar-samar aku mampu mendengar ia berkata, "Setelah ini kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi, kau bisa berlarian dan melompat sesuka hatimu."

"Ayah," dengan segenap kesadaran yang ada aku berusaha meraih sisi lain pintu mobil.

"Segera tarik penahannya," ibu berteriak.

Lalu yang aku ingat, aku terlempar ke arah belakang. Aku memejamkan mataku erat saat mobil bertubrukan dengan besi penghalang jalan, mengantarkanku untuk terjun ke danau bersama mobil itu –mobil kesayangan ayah, yang dibelinya sesaat sebelum aku lahir. Karena setelah aku lahir, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah punya cukup uang untuk menabung demi barang mewah.

Tubuhku terperosot ke arah depan dan membentur kaca depan mobil, di saat seperti itu aku berusaha untuk mencari pegangan, namun semuanya nihil. Suara mobil yang menghantam air terdengar memekakkan telinga. Lalu yang aku ingat, air masuk dengan cepat melalui kaca jendela mobil yang sudah dirusak sebelumnya. Membuatku tenggelam karena aku tidak pernah tahu caranya berenang.

Di saat seperti itu… ada satu kalimat yang terus menerus berputar di kepalaku.

 _"Kise akan menyalahkan dirinya…"_

 _"Kalau aku seperti ini, Kise akan menyalahkan dirinya…"_

Kematian, tidak pernah berada jauh dariku. Mungkin karena itulah, aku malah memikirkan Kise dan bukannya diriku sendiri atau pengkhianatan kedua orang tuaku.

Nyatanya kini aku tidak lebih dari sebuah ruh yang belum bisa meninggalkan dunia. Tapi, aku masih di sini bukan untuk menceritakan tentang kebenaran dari kematianku. Bukan. Bahkan jika Kise sampai tahu, aku tidak bisa menebak hal ekstreem apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Aku hanya ingin… agar Kise tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas kematianku.

Air mataku kering, namun tidak dengan Kise. Ia begitu hancur, meski dulu aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa demikian.

"Kise," aku menubruk tubuhnya keras hingga ia terdorong jatuh ke belakang, "Jangan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini."

Tolong. Jangan. Demi aku.

"Kise," panggilku lagi, "Aku mencintaimu."

Kise terisak, "Aku sangat… sangat…"

"Mencintaiku," ucapku, melanjutkan ucapannya yang tidak bisa selesai, "Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu."

Karena kami selalu membalas cinta yang kami terima 1000 kali lebih besar.

"Kise, kau tahu, di setiap akhir cerita dongeng akan tertulis kata 'hidup bahagia selamanya'," aku berhenti berucap untuk melihat reaksinya, "Meski aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan milikku, aku ingin kau memilikinya untukku juga."

"Kau berkata seolah ini adalah perpisahan," suara Kise naik beberapa nada, ia sedikit membentak dalam tangisnya.

"Tapi kita memang harus berpisah, sementara waktu, hingga kau berhasil menemukan 'hidup bahagia selamanya' milikmu," bibir kami bertemu, "Setelahnya, kau boleh mengejarku lagi. Kumohon, aku tidak ingin hal lain, tapi ini."

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, bahwa perpisahan hanya menyakiti mereka yang ditinggalkan," balas Kise sengit.

Aku hanya mampu terdiam, lalu air mata yang aku pikir telah kering turun kembali, "Kalau apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Kenapa sekarang dadaku terasa begitu perih?"

Padahal ibu bilang, aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit apapun lagi.

"Koucchi," Kise menggulurkan tangannya, menyentuh rambutku dan mengusapnya lembut.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin terus bersama selamanya.

Kalau bisa, aku tidak pernah ingin melepaskan atau dilepaskan.

Tapi dunia tidak berputar dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kita hanya butuh waktu untuk dapat mengerti," ucapku lagi, menarik tangan pemuda yang kucintai itu lalu menciumnya penuh kasih.

Sedetik kemudian aku dan Kise tertegun melihat cahaya berpendar keluar dari tubuhku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucapku tak pernah bosan.

"Aku 1000 kali lipat lebih mencintaimu," jawab Kise tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku mencintaimu satu juta kali lipat," aku terkekeh.

Kise mempertemukan bibir kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Kita saling mencintai hingga sebesar itu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," ucap Kise yang pada akhirnya aku sambut dengan gelengan lemah beserta air mata.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kau tidak salah sedikitpun."

Karena mencintai tidak pernah salah, jika salah… maka itu bukan cinta.

.

.

.

 **Saat aku berpikir mengenai hari esok, aku memikirkan hari-hari penuh kegembiraan dimana aku bisa berlari, melompat, dan merasa senang seutuhnya –sebagai seorang manusia**

 **Kini saat aku berpikir mengenai hari esok, aku tahu…**

 **Ada Kise di sana**

 **Tapi tidak denganku**

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola~! Sirius kembali dengan fic baru~ masih challenge dengan abang Kaito Akahime. Same challenge, same theme, different story! Jadi, cek juga cerita Abangku tersayang itu ya! Hehe challenge 14, karena selalu dilakukan tanggal 14 di setiap bulannya. Oh iya, kali ini temanya 'perpisahan'. Sedih ya? :(

Jadi ceritanya ini jadi challenge terakhir sebelum Sirius hengkang setahun ke negara Naruto, eh maksudnya ke Jepang. Doakan yang terbaik ya, semua. Semoga dengan segala kesibukan yang ada tidak membuat status semi-hiatus Sirius menjadi hiatus beneran. Masih banyak yang ingin ditulis, masih banyak yang ingin dibagikan dengan semuanya.

Sensei = panggilan untuk seseorang yang dihormati karena pekerjaannya, misalnya guru, dokter, juga pembuat komik (mangaka).

Hikikomori = sebutan untuk seseorang yang menarik diri dari dunia luar dan cenderung mengunci dirinya di rumah.

Pneumonia = penyakit paru-paru atau orang biasa kenal dengan paru-paru basah, bisa terjangkiti karena bakteri, virus, dan jamur. Kondisi tubuh yang tidak fit juga mempermudah seseorang terjangkiti penyakit ini. (p.s. semoga kita semua bisa terus sehat ya.)

Oh iya, nama Kimihiko diambil karena Sirius terinspirasi sesosok bayi(?) bernama Kimihiko di pertunjukkan Mama to Bokutachi.

Jadi gimana nih pendapat reader semua? Masih banyak yang kurang? Yuk komen biar Sirius bisa memperbaiki diri. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberikan masukan baik mungkin nanti di fic ini dan fic lainnya. Sirius sangat terbantu! (^w^)

Oh iya, flame diterima lho! Asal dapat membangun!

See you on next fic~

 **With lots of love and kisses,**

 **The Sirius of Black Daria.**

 **So… mind to review?**


End file.
